Warrior Cats: Meeting the Clans
by Heartofwolf
Summary: Right now this isnt the edited version.Its similiar to the books called Warriors by Erin Hunter, but a different way. I made it to where a few cats left Erin Hunters clans and made their own clans in a far off forest with a few different rules and etc.
1. Chapter 1

"I am tired of living this soft life, I want to catch my own prey." meowed a silver she-cat.

"Well I heard there are savage cats out there Silver. They kill any cat who goes near their territory." Toby warned.

Silver laughed, "Oh I don't believe in that story. Cats just say that to scare other cats, but today Toby, I am going to go into the forest and I will be hunting."

_Toby's like a father I never had, but still, why does he treat me like I am still a kit?_Silver was thinking_._ "I hope nothing bad happens."

She bounded off into the forest and crouched when she spotted movement. So she started stalking it, then she saw a nice sized vole. She got ready to pounce on it, but all of a sudden she felt tons of weight on her. She could not move and her breathe was kicked out of her. She went limp in submission and when he loosened his grip she jumped up and heard a gasp of surprise.

Then he purred, "Nice moves for a kittypet."

Silver looked warily at him and replied, "Thanks, are you one of those wild cats?"

He nodded, "I live in Thunderclan and my name is Graypaw. So what is a kittypet doing out here? They usually never leave their nest?"

"I wanted to see what it was like, I have dreams of hunting, feeling that wind on my fur, that's why I came into the woods. Sorry that I trespassed." Silver meowed.

"Oh that's alright, but if you ran into a patrol you wouldn't have been as lucky. I started my apprentice training today, so I wasn't able to do as much damage as our warriors." he warned. Graypaw lifted his muzzle and hissed. "Hurry hide! A patrol is coming!"

Silver ran into a thorn bush and waited for the patrol to pass by. Then these two cats walked out of the bushes, one was a ginger she-cat and the other one was a big muscled tom. "Graypaw! You know better than to leave the camp like that!" the ginger she-cat growled.

"I wanted to explore Brightstar…" he started to say.

The tom growled "That's no excuse! What if you ran into trouble?"

Graypaw looked down at his paws in submission, "Sorry."

Brightstar's gazes softened "Just don't do it again and come on out of the bushes. We know you are there kittypet, we were watching you two. The reason you caught scent of us was because the wind changed direction." Silver walked out from behind the bushes "We are short on apprentices for our warriors, I don't usually do this, but would you like to join Thunderclan?"

Silver's eyes grew wide, "Yes!"

"Fine, tomorrow at highnoon, Icetail will take you there" she said flicking her tail towards the tom. Then Silver watched as they retreated into the bushes.

"Hey Silver! Over here! Are you done exploring the forest?" asked Toby.

"About that Toby… I am going to go live in the forest with the other cats. I met them while I was out there and they offered..." Silver was saying.

"What! Silver don't even trust those wild cats! They are dangerous!" Toby exclaimed.

Silver meowed "Don't worry Toby. They won't hurt me. Trust me, I know you care, but you need to let me do what my heart tells me to."

He shook his head "Alright, but will I ever get to see you again after you go?" asked Toby.

"I don't know. They may have rules, and visiting you might be against it and I can't look like a traitor to my new clan." Silver meowed sadly. She knew she wouldn't be able to come back here ever again after highnoon. So she rubbed against Toby "You know I will always love you Toby.""I know, but it will still hurt to watch you go, but you have to grow up sometime. Promise me you'll become strong and loyal. Make tons of friends." Toby meowed.

"I promise Toby." Silver promised him.

"Alright let's get some sleep." Toby said before they headed off to their nest. He flanked her side all the way to her bed and curled up beside her and fell asleep instantly. Silver listened to Toby's breathing, she started to drift off.

Silver woke up the next morning she climbed out of bed and stretched. Toby came over from the food dish and licked her ear and said "Goodbye Silver."

Silver said sadly. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too Silver." Toby meowed before turning around and walking off.

Silver headed outside and went to the spot she met the Thunderclan cats and waited for highnoon to come. When highnoon came, she caught sight of Icetail.

"Are you ready?" asked Icetail.

Silver started to shake with excitement and then sat up calmly and said "Yes Icetail, I am ready."

"Alright now follow me." Icetail told her "Now try to keep up."

Silver said "I will Icetail." She stood up and followed him into the forest.

By dusk Silver and Icetail made it to camp. She was exhausted from trying to keep up with Icetail. She didn't think he was so fast. Soon as she walked through the thorn barrier all the cats in the clearing looked up from what they were doing and gave her a curious and a hostile look. Then they started to whisper to the others and kept glancing at her.

"Why is everyone staring?" Silver asked.

"Don't worry, just ignore them." Brightstar meowed when she walked over to them. "Its time for your apprentice ceremony." Then she walked away and jumped onto highstone and yowled "Clan cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highstone for a clan meeting."

Silver was amazed, all the cats started to gather. She saw so many cats. Icetail interrupted her "Now go in the center"

Silver went over there and heard Brightstar say "I know this is against the warrior code and we have not done this before, but we need as many cats as possible for this leaf-bare. So I have gone against the warrior code and asked a kittypet to join our clan."

Yowls of protest started up and a ginger she-cat hissed "What! A kittypet? You break the warrior code for a kittypet!"

"Yes Speckleheart" Brightstar said calmly "She has already proved herself to be strong."

"Well I am not caring for that kittypet!" spat Foxfur.

"Will you stop being so moused-brained! She is a very nice cat!" Graypaw defended Silver.

"Thank you Graypaw. Now let's begin the naming ceremony. Will you uphold our warrior code? Will you protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Brightstar.

"Yes!" stammered Silver.

"Good, I say this in front of Starclan so they can approve my decision. From now on till you get your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw." Brightstar jumped down and she whispered "Now lick my shoulder." Silverpaw did as she was instructed.

"Silverpaw!" yowled Graypaw and Icetail. Then the rest of the clan started to chant her new name.

Brightstar waved her tail for silence "Now Lionclaw step forward. Silverpaw, from now on, Lionclaw will be your mentor. Now touch noses with your mentor." Silverpaw touched noses with her mentor and everyone started to cheer for her and her mentor. "Alright now we have a warrior ceremony for Mistypaw. It is time for her to become a warrior. She has proven that she is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan. Now Mistypaw do you promise to continue to uphold the warrior code and to be loyal to your clan and to defend you clanmates even at the cost of your own life?"

"I will" promised Mistypaw. Mistypaw's mentor Longfoot looked proud for his apprentice finally becoming a warrior.

"Then I say your warrior name in the eyes of Starclan and to have them approve of my decision. Mistypaw, from now on you will be called Mistypelt." Brightstar announced. Mistypelt went over to Brightstar and licked her shoulder.

"Mistypelt! Mistypelt!" chanted the clan.

Brightstar waved her tail for silence. "The meeting is over."

Brightstar headed over to Graypaw and Silverpaw. "Graypaw, I want you to show Silverpaw around the camp and introduce her to everyone."

"Alright then, lets get started Silverpaw." Graypaw said. "Now follow me. Right here is the elder's den. The apprentices have to take care of them. The elder's are always cranky. This is Speckleheart. Don't mind her, she is our oldest elder. Also these two elder's are Mintpelt and Longclaw. Mintpelt's the brown and black she-cat and Longclaw is the one with a white and gray pelt." Graypaw stopped to catch his breath. "Now the medicine den is over here in the cleft. Our medicine cat is Mudpelt. He cares for cats and read prophecies from Starclan."

"Wow. I only knew twolegs could heal" Silverpaw said.

"Twolegs? They are too mouse-brained to do anything right. Mudpelt has an apprentice, she is Spottedpaw, she is my sister. Now over here under the brambles, is the warriors den." Graypaw meowed.

"Wow it's pretty big." Silverpaw stated.

"Well it needs to be with all the warriors we have." Graypaw said sarcastically. "Now Swiftclaw, Icetail, Lionclaw, Brownfur, Foxfur, Puddlejumper, Goldenpelt, Spiderpelt, Longfoot, and Mistypelt are all our warriors. I know that's a lot, but we need to have a strong clan to survive out here with the other three clans. This is the apprentices den. There's Blackpaw, whose mentor is Foxfur. There is Shadowpaw, her mentor is Puddlejumper. Next to Shadowpaw is Firepaw, his mentor is Icetail. Over here is Squirrelpaw, she is energetic, and her mentor is Brownfur. My mentor is Swiftclaw."

"Wow." Silverpaw meowed.

"We still have the nursery, that's where two queens are, they are warriors, but until they are fit to come back to the warriors den they stay in here with their kits." Graypaw explained. "This golden she-cat is Dawnflower. She has one kit, her other one died from greencough. The kit's name is Stormkit. Over here is Heatherpelt. She has two kits. This one here is Poppykit and this little tom is Crowkit. Well that's all of Thunderclan. Let's go and eat."

"Alright, I am tired. I never pictured a clan being so big." Silverpaw said.

"Well you'll get used to…" Graypaw started.

"Brightstar! Come quick! Bring some warriors with you! We have a wild dog in our territory and I think it killed Spiderpelt! He isn't moving. When we went out on our patrol we ran into it. Come on! Hurry!" finished Foxfur.

"Alright, Icetail and Goldenpelt, go help. Mudpelt, go and get Spiderpelt." Brightstar demanded.

They all nodded and headed out of the gorse tunnel. Silverpaw couldn't believe what was happening. Her first day and already a cat might be dead. What if that was me? Would any of these cats care?

"I hope Spiderpelt is alright." Graypaw meowed sadly. Then he beckoned Silverpaw to the apprentices den and helped her make a nest to lay in. She curled up to Graypaw and fell asleep with hunger gripping at her belly. She wondered what Toby was doing now that he didn't have her there. Did her twolegs get a new cat?


	2. Chapter 2

Silverpaw lifted her head up to find herself in the middle of the woods; she sniffed and could not pick up a single scent. Then this sweet scent filled her nostrils and she looked in the direction that it was coming from, to find this strong muscled tom standing there.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Silverpaw asked.

"You are in Starclan's hunting ground. I brought you here to welcome you to my clan. Well now Brightstar's, but I have a prophecy for you to give to Mudpelt." said the strange tom.

"Prophecy?" asked Silverpaw.

"Yes, now listen. Before I tell you what it is tell Mudpelt that Mousestar visited you in your dream and he will listen to my prophecy next time we meet." finished Mousestar before fading into the night.

"Wait! Tell me more!" she shouted, then the scent finally vanished. Then she felt a paw prodding her in the side. She lifted her head and saw Graypaw. "What's going on? Is Spiderpelt alright?"

"He is fine, but Stormkit is ready to become an apprentice and you can't be sleeping in like that!" explained Graypaw.

"Alright, I am coming." Silverpaw said while shaking away her tiredness and putting her dream to the back of her mind. "

"Clan cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the highstone for a clan meeting." yowled Brightstar. "We have a new apprentice today. Stormkit is old enough to be an apprentice." Then she beckoned Stormkit forward. "Stormkit, will you uphold and stay to the warrior code? Will you protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I will." said Stormkit.

"Good, I say this in front of Starclan, Stormkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw." Brightstar jumped down.

"Stormpaw!" chanted the clan. Silverpaw joined into the chanting, it was really nice to experience a ceremony. Dawnflower stood near Stormpaw and looked proudly at her son.

"Now Mistypelt step forward. It is time for you to have an apprentice. Stormpaw from now on Mistypelt will be your mentor. Stormpaw touched noses with his mentor and everyone started to cheer for him and his mentor. "Now go back to your duties."

"Wow! I am finally an apprentice!" meowed Stormpaw excitedly. He looked around for his father, Spiderpelt. He spotted him trying to escape from Mudpelt and come over to him. Stormpaw ran over to Spiderpelt, "I wish you could have been my mentor Spiderpelt."

Silverpaw stopped listening to Stormpaw and started to head over to the Highstone to talk to Brightstar. "Can I have a word with you Brightstar? I need Mudpelt and Spottedpaw to come too." Brightstar nodded.

"Sure. Go get them and I will be waiting in my den." Brightstar told her. Silverpaw bounded over to Mudpelt. "Will you and Spottedpaw come with me to the leader's den?"

"Yes, is it important?" asked Mudpelt.

"Yes, you will find out when we get there." Silverpaw told him. Silverpaw headed to the leader's den and was trailed by the medicine cat and his apprentice. Yes I finally can tell him of my dream with Mousestar! Though Brightstar will be there. Silverpaw went over to the mouth of the den and asked "May I come in now?"

"Yes, come in." Brightstar said and beckoned all the cats to lay around Silverpaw. "Now tell me what you want to say."

"Well when I went to bed last night I had a strange dream." Silverpaw started with her breath caught in her throat.

Brightstar's eyes opened wide with concern and she looked at Mudpelt, but he showed no emotion. "What kind of dream?"

"I was in the middle of the woods and there was not a trace of any prey scent. Then this sweet scent came around me and then this tom came out of nowhere." Silverpaw explained.

"A tom?" asked Mudpelt, now looking curious.

Silverpaw nodded "He had broad shoulders. I asked him who he was and where I was."

Brightstar interrupted, "Mudpelt, could it be?"

"I don't know. Let her finish." Mudpelt said. "Continue."

"Before he will tell me what it is, he told me to tell Mudpelt that Mousestar visited me in my dream. I yelled for him to wait, I wanted to know more. Then his scent vanished." Silverpaw finished. "Who is Mousestar anyways?"

"He was the leader of Thunderclan before me. He is the father of Graypaw, Firepaw, and Spottedpaw. Their mother was Springpelt. She died with the leader. They saved the clan by sacrificing their own lives. It was the only thing to do. We were hunted by a pack of dogs." explained Brightstar.

"I could have saved Springpelt, but she wanted to stay with Mousestar. So she had me give her a deathberry." Mudpelt added sadly, "I don't want to use a deathberry ever again."

"Wow is that why Graypaw is sad?" asked Silverpaw.

"Yes. Firepaw, when he found out that his parents where dead he didn't seem to care much about anything." Spottedpaw added. "I have never seen Graypaw so close to anyone."  
The leader broke into a purr "That is true. He always worries about you."

"When we go to the Silverpool tomorrow, I will try to talk to Mousestar. I need to know why he wouldn't tell me, he went to a kittypet instead. Let's get our sleep for tomorrow's journey to the Silverpool." Mudpelt said.

"I am coming with you, I need to talk to Starclan about Silverpaw. I need to make sure they have allowed her to stay in a clan. I will bring Silverpaw with me. So she will also go talk with Starclan. Mousestar might talk to her there." Brightstar told Mudpelt.

"But if she is not there Mousestar will tell Mudpelt, so leave her here. She is neither a medicine cat nor a leader. The Silverpool is for only leaders and medicine cats." Spottedpaw growled.

"Spottedpaw you do not control what the leader does." Mudpelt said in a hiss.

"Silverpaw I want you to have your mentor take you out hunting and take you around our border, so you can do your apprentice duties and then go straight to bed. Now go." Brightstar said before dismissing her.

Wow I get to go to the Silverpool. Well I guess that's where I can talk to Mousestar again. "Hey Lionclaw, Brightstar wants you to take me hunting and around the territory. Also we are going to the Silverpool tomorrow with the medicine cats."

"What!" hissed Foxfur when he overheard the conversation. "Only leaders and medicine cat may go there!"

"If that's what the leader said then don't fight about it Foxfur." Lionclaw told him in a calm tone. Foxfur turned away and stomped into the warriors den. "He will get over it. Now go and see if Stormpaw can join us. So go and hurry."

Silverpaw hurried over to the medicine den and poked her head in. She saw Spottedpaw putting ointment onto Spiderpelt. "Is Stormpaw here?"

"No, but he is in the apprentices den, is Lionclaw going to take him out?" Spiderpelt said with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Let's go Silverpaw!" Lionclaw yowled.

"Coming!" Silverpaw said before dipping her head and leaving the medicine den. Then she bounded over to Lionclaw. "He is in the apprentices den. Do you want me to fetch him?"

Lionclaw said "No, go find Mistypelt and tell her we are heading out and ask if she wants to join us."

Silverpaw headed over to the warriors den and saw Mistypelt climbing out of her nest. "Lionclaw wants to know if you want to join us, he is taking me out to explore the territory and to hunt."

"Uh, tell him I said I am on my way." stammered Mistypelt. Mistypelt got up and headed over to Stormpaw and said something and his eyes went bright with excitement. She turned away and headed back to Lionclaw.

"She said she is coming." as Silverpaw finished Mistypelt and Stormpaw walked up to them.

"Alright let's go." Lionclaw said with a wave of his tail. They headed out of camp and came to this very tall tree. "This is an old pine tree; it's been here since the beginning of the clans." Silverpaw couldn't believe how old this tree must be. Stormpaw's jaw dropped in amazement also. Then they headed farther into the territory with a road then moorland across from it. "This is Windclan's border. You never cross it. Unless we have permission.

Silverpaw sniffed the border and it smelled stale. Then this fresh scent hit her scent glands. "Windclan! Get down!" hissed Lionclaw.

"What are you doing so close to our territory Lionclaw?" sneered a black tom.

"I am not in your territory Blackfang. I came to show my apprentice and Mistypelt's apprentice our territory." Lionclaw said calmly.

"One of them looks like a kittypet!" sneered a Windclan apprentice.

Be quiet Lilypaw!" hissed Ashfur. Lilypaw snickered and mumbled under her breathe and got a warning glance from Blackfang, but Silverpaw didn't hear what Lilypaw mumbled. "Good you showed them our border. Now get away from it!" hissed Ashfur.

"Now settle down, we were just planning on showing them the border and nothing else." Lionclaw gave the Windclan warrior a warning glance. Ashfur's fur started to bristle and then she leaped at Lionclaw. "Silverpaw go get help!" hissed Lionclaw. Silverpaw froze and couldn't move she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Now!" repeated Lionclaw. Lilypaw leaped at Silverpaw, but Silverpaw evaded it and ran for the camp. Lilypaw was hot on her heels. Silverpaw turned tail and continued to head for the camp. Silverpaw burst threw the gorse tunnel and halted, the cats in the clearing started to bristle and Lilypaw fell into the camp and stood a couple tail-lengths away. Silverpaw noticed she had a frightened look on her face. Fear-scent was coming off her in waves.

"What's going on!" yowled Brightstar, she was standing next to the nursery. "Why is there a Windclan cat here?" she said accusingly at Silverpaw.

"She chased me and I had to come. Lionclaw and the others are being attacked by two of their warriors and this apprentice chased me all the way here." Silverpaw said quickly. Brightstar's eyes looked worried.

"Hurry! Let's go and help them! Icetail and Foxfur! Come with me!" Brightstar said before disappearing threw the gorse tunnel. "Silverpaw let's go!" Silverpaw chased after Brightstar with Icetail and Foxfur beside her. When they reached the battle one of the Windclan cats was fleeing and Blackfang stayed and when he saw Brightstar and her patrol with the Windclan apprentice she grabbed Lionclaw by the throat with his jaws and bit hard and Lionclaw's body went limp, blood was oozing out of the gap in Lionclaw's throat. "No!" Brightstar hissed. Then she turned on Lilypaw "Get out!" Lilypaw hesitated and then fled, with Blackfang two-tail lengths ahead.

"Lionclaw… why was it you we lost." Icetail said with his head bowed. Foxfur, Stormpaw, and Mistypelt gathered around Lionclaw's body, while Brightstar stayed back with anger in her eyes.

Brightstar turned up on Silverpaw and said. "This is your fault! If you didn't run with your tail between you legs and come back to the camp Lionclaw would still be here! Why don't you just go back to your twolegs!"

Silverpaw's eyes grew wide with worry and said. "But I only did what he told me to…"

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear it!" Brightstar demanded.

"No, Silverpaw is right, we always teach our apprentices to do what they are told and Silverpaw did that. Lionclaw sent her to camp to get help. If she stayed then he wouldn't of have had help and everyone here would have been seriously wounded." reasoned Foxfur. "Now don't punish her for what Windclan did to him." he added in a growl and stood over Lionclaw's limp body.

Brightstar's gaze started to relax and she gazed at Lionclaw and said "Icetail, you and Foxfur carry Lionclaw into the camp so we can share tongues with him one last time. Stormpaw and Mistypelt go and see Mudpelt." They nodded and ran off to camp. Icetail and Foxfur took their position next to Lionclaw and started to drag him back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

"Foxfur tomorrow give Blackpaw an assessment. If he passes he will become a warrior. He is ready to be a warrior of Thunderclan. Also after what happened today it will help cheer up the clan."

"Yes Brightstar." Foxfur said through a mouthful of Lionclaw's fur.

By the time they got back to camp it was late. Brightstar headed straight to the Highstone and leaped up on top. "Clan cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highstone for a clan meeting." Cats started to gather under the highstone. "Now we have lost a warrior to windclan. Blackfang has slaughtered Lionclaw" Brightstar started with a shiver

"Why was it Lionclaw..." asked Graypaw. "He was the bravest cat we had. I hate Windclan for what they have done!"

Icetail gave a cold glare at Graypaw. "Let the leader finish."

"Now tomorrow will be a busy day. So today we will finish by sharing tongues with Lionclaw." She jumped down and went over to Blackpaw. "Tomorrow you have an assessment. I want to see if you are ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan."

"Finally!" he said with pride shining off of him in waves. "I will do my best. I promise."

"You better" teased his mother Brownfur. "I want you to be the best you can be."

"Yes, I am glad I was able to mentor you Blackpaw." Foxfur said proudly.

"Now you all know the medicine cats, Silverpaw, and I are going to the silverpool. I know that only leaders and medicine cats go there, but we need to know if Silverpaw actually belongs here." Brightstar said.

"She does! I already know that!" growled Graypaw when he came up and stood next to Brightstar. "She has shown her loyalties lie here and she is learning our ways. What more do you want?"

"Relax Graypaw. It is up to Starclan if she may stay or not. If they don't visit us, then we will wait for the gathering and Thunderclan's medicine cats will take a second journey there." Brightstar said before going to sit vigil next to Lionclaw.

Silverpaw walked over to Foxfur. "Thank you for what you did back there."

"You're a clan cat now. I have watched you, you try to do things even if you know you will fail. You have reminded me of my young days." purred Foxfur. "I used to be very brave and energetic like you."

"Foxfur? Why are you being so nice to this kittypet?" asked Blackpaw. Foxfur's gaze turned to stone. He turned on his apprentice.

"Blackpaw, I don't want to here you call her that. She is no kittypet, she is a Thunderclan apprentice. Yes I understood that she is not forest-born, but haven't you noticed how she has been doing? Kittypets would have fled by now." Foxfur growled.

"You've change your mind about her?" purred Icetail. "I thought you were going to give her the cold shoulder as long as she was in the clan. Blackpaw you shouldn't judge by where a cat is born. She is like any of us here."

"I don't want you to be hostile to her Blackpaw, she is one of us now." Foxfur put in. "Now make yourself useful and clean the elder's den. Then later bring Silverpaw a piece of freshkill.

"Fine." hissed the black apprentice. Blackpaw stalked of to the elder's den to clean out the bedding.

"Silverpaw I think you should get to sleep, you will be busy tomorrow. With the travel to the silverpool, you will be tired when we get back." advised Mudpelt as he walked over to her with Stormpaw flanking him. "Stormpaw you can go back to the apprentices den, your wounds aren't serious." Then he walked back towards the medicine den.

"Icetail I want you and Foxfur to join me on a border patrol." Swiftclaw said as he walked up to the group of cats.

Silverpaw nodded and turned from the group of cats and walked to the apprentices den. She was tired. She fell asleep at once when she got into her bed. "Mousestar! Are you here?"

"No, he will not see you till you go to the silverpool." said a gray she-cat. "I will be with you for a moment tonight."

"Who are you?" asked Silverpaw. "Why are you visiting me?"

"I am Springpelt. I am Graypaw's, Firepaw's, and Spottedpaw's mother. I am Mousestar's mate. Now follow me." Springpelt said before running off into the darkness. Silverpaw ran after her, they went a few fox-lengths, then she lost sight of Springpelt.

Silverpaw sniffed for Springpelt's scent, but she couldn't find it. Then she caught a familiar scent. It was Lionclaw's! "Lionclaw! Where are you? I am sorry! Please I need to see you! I wish I got back sooner with help!"

"Don't fret little one. I am here, it is not your fault about what happened. I came to see you tonight to tell Brightstar that I made it safely to Starclan. I will always be with you Silverpaw. Don't ever think you're alone. Even when you get a new mentor I will be there helping you. Now rest and soon we will meet again soon." Lionclaw said before vanishing into the darkness. Once again Silverpaw was alone. Then she smelled freshkill and she her eyes blinked open.

"Are you just going to sleep?" growled Blackpaw. He dropped a mouse at Silverpaw's feet. "Here."

"Thank you Blackpaw." she said before taking a bite of her prey. Then Blackpaw snorted and retreated from the den. Graypaw's scent hit her scent glands and the she saw him come into the apprentices den.

"Graypaw!" Silverpaw meowed quickly remembering her dream.

"What is it Silverpaw?" Graypaw asked as he was settling down in his nest.

"I had a dream. I was in Starclan's hunting grounds. Then out of nowhere Springpelt came to me." Silverpaw meowed excitedly to Graypaw. Graypaw's eyes grew wide.

"How where you able to talk to my mother?" asked Graypaw.

"She came to me in my dream. She told me Mousestar will visit me at the silverpool." Silverpaw explained.

"Even my father?" Graypaw asked surprise in his voice.

"Ya, Lionclaw was there." Silverpaw said happily.

"Wow Lionclaw made it to Starclan safely. I am glad, you should tell Brightstar all this." Graypaw said with a yawn.

"Well I thought I would wait till tomorrow when we leave for the journey to the silverpool." Silverpaw explained her plans.

"It takes forever to get to the silverpool. It takes a whole day." Graypaw added.

"Alright well I'll see you when I get back then. Night Graypaw." Silverpaw said before laying her head down and falling asleep. This time she dreamed of hunting mice, but she missed every single one she chased. Then Lionclaw showed up.

"You stalk prey like this." Lionclaw said and got into a hunting crouch. "Then walk slowly to the prey. Make sure your scent is not going in the direction of the prey. The prey your hunting, well in this situation it is a mouse. The mouse will scent you and run away. So keep downwind of the mouse. Then keep walking slowly until the mouse is close enough to pounce on. Then pounce like this and you've got to put a killing blow to your prey. Bite it on the back of its throat or hit it hard with your paw. Now you try it."

Silverpaw got into a hunting crouch and looked up at Lionclaw to make sure she was alright. He shook his head. "Put your tail a little off the ground and put your weight on your back haunches." Lionclaw explained. Silverpaw started over and looked up at Lionclaw again to see if she had it right this

time. He nodded, Silverpaw sniffed the air and heard a rustle under a tree root. She checked the direction the wind was going, then she crept slowly forward. She jumped and killed the mouse with one quick blow to the neck.

"Good Silverpaw!" praised Lionclaw. "Now keep practicing that and you will be better in no time."

"Don't worry I will Lionclaw." Silverpaw said and watched Lionclaw fade into the darkness.

"Silverpaw! Wake up it is time for Blackpaw's warrior ceremony." Graypaw announced. Silverpaw lifted her head and yawned. "Are you just going to sleep the day away?"

Silverpaw got up and shook herself awake. "No I was just having a great dream. So Blackpaw passed his assessment?"

"Ya." growled Graypaw. "At least now we don't have to hear him complaining anymore. Silverpaw purred and followed Graypaw out into the clearing.

"Clan cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highstone for a clan meeting." Brightstar yowled. "It is time for Blackpaw to become a warrior. He has proven that he is ready to become a warrior of Thunderclan. Now Blackpaw do you promise to continue to uphold the warrior code and to be loyal to your clan and to defend you clanmates even at the cost of your own life?"

"I will." Blackpaw promised. Brownfur and Foxfur looked proudly at him.

"Then I say your warrior name in the eyes of Starclan and to have them approve my decision, Blackpaw from now on you will be called Blackfrost." Brightstar announced. Blackpaw went over to Brightstar and licked her shoulder.

"Blackhawk!" yowled Foxfur and Brownfur.

"Blackfrost! Blackfrost!" chanted the clan.

"You will sit vigil tonight Blackfrost. Now it is time for me and my group to leave to the Silverpool." Brightstar said before jumping off of the highstone. She headed over to Silverpaw. "Are you ready Silverpaw?"

"Yes, but can Graypaw come please?" asked Silverpaw.

Brightstar looked thoughtful. "Yes." then with a wave of her tail they were off. Silverpaw walked over to Brightstar and walked side-by-side with her.

"Brightstar?" Silverpaw stammered.

"Yes?" Brightstar asked.

"Last night I had another dream…" She started.

Brightstar said "What happened?"

"Springpelt and Lionclaw visited me. Lionclaw told me to tell you he made the journey safely." Silverpaw announced.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see, even Springpelt has an interest in you." purred Brightstar. "Now what did they tell you?"

"Lionclaw said no matter what he will always be my mentor. Springpelt led me to Lionclaw; she told me Mousestar will visit me here tonight." She finished.

Brightstar's gaze was warming and she purred "Well, that's just like Lionclaw. He never stops helping his clan." Silverpaw gazed down at the ground. "What's the matter?"

"Who will be my mentor now?" She asked.

"I think now that Foxfur has no apprentice, he can mentor you." Brightstar answered. Silverpaw looked up at Brightstar.

"Do you think he has changed his feelings toward me?" she asked warily.

Brightstar gave her a knowing look "Of course he has, it takes time to show them who you are and where your heart belongs, like he said kittypets don't last long in the forest. You have proven in just a few days that you belong."

"Ya, I know that, but would it be against the warrior code if I visited a kittypet?" Silverpaw blurted out.

Brightstar gave her a suspicious look and warily said "Of course it is, if you are it is being disloyal to your clan." Silverpaw nodded and slowed her pace and flanked Graypaw.

"How was it?" asked Graypaw.

"She was glad that they visited me." Silverpaw said.

"Well we are only a quarter way there. Soon we will be seeing the medicine cats from other clans." Spottedpaw said.

"You all travel together?" asked Graypaw.

"Yes." Spottedpaw said.

"Good now I can tell Ferncloud that Windclan better watch their tails!" hissed Graypaw.

"No you won't! You will be quiet!" Brightstar said after overhearing. "We will talk to her and ask why they are being hostile."

"Fine." mumbled Graypaw. Silverpaw rubbed against Graypaw. Graypaw relaxed and they walked in silence. Then a familiar scent hit Silverpaw's nose. The smell of Windclan was very strong. Then she saw a she-cat walking slowly towards them.

"Hey Ferncloud." meowed Mudpelt.

"What are all of them doing here?" Ferncloud asked.

"We need to get messages from Starclan for our new apprentice." Brightstar explained.

"New apprentice?" she asked as her gaze flickered back and forth.

"Yes, she has come and joined Thunderclan." Mudpelt told her."Joined? That means you broke the warrior code! What is she a loner, a rogue, or a kittypet?" she asked curiously and defiantly.

"We did. She is a strong kittypet. She is very loyal. Now let's get off the subject. Why is Windclan being so hostile?" Brightstar said.

"Hostile? We have not been hostile. Thunderclan has been hostile. Our patrol came home bleeding because one of your patrols attacked them." Ferncloud told Brightstar defiantly.

"We did not attack, your patrol did. Lionclaw and Mistypelt were showing Silverpaw and Stormpaw our territory when they attacked them. Lionclaw was the only one who didn't come back to camp. Blackfang made sure that Lionclaw wouldn't ever return to the camp alive." Brightstar explained with her voice shaking.

"Lionclaw was a loyal cat" Ferncloud said sadly while jumping over a dead tree.

"Something has to be done" Brightstar said. "Ferncloud I will tell everyone at the gathering about what happened."

Ferncloud went wide eyed. "Why then? In front of all the clans?"

"When will it be a better time? Also I have to tell everyone about Lionclaw. He had so many friends out there in all the clans." Brightstar told her.

Ferncloud dipped her head in respect. "Fine, I cannot stop you, but it will enrage Windclan."

"I know, but it has to be done." Brightstar said.

Silverpaw walked over to Ferncloud and dipped her head in greeting. "Hi I am Silverpaw."

"Maybe you do belong in Thunderclan." Ferncloud said. "Apparently someone doesn't want you to leave." She waved her tail toward Graypaw. Silverpaw nodded in agreement. She dipped her head and walked back over to Graypaw. She sighed.

"Don't worry Silverpaw." Graypaw said comfortingly. "Starclan has already visited you in your dreams. So isn't that enough proof that you belong?"

"I know." said Silverpaw. Then a new scent hit Silverpaw's scent glands. It smelled like fish and the other one smelled like a strange swampy smell.

"Here comes Riverclan's and Shadowclan's medicine cats." Mudpelt announced. He turned to Silverpaw. "That gray tom there is Longheart, he is from Shadowclan. Now that brown tom next to him is Toadfoot, he is from Riverclan." Mudpelt dipped his head in greeting to the two medicine cats as they approached.

"Got a full party I can see." teased Longheart.

"Thunderclan got a new apprentice." Ferncloud said coolly.

"Ah, an outsider." Toadfoot said turning to Silverpaw. How did he know it was her? Then Longheart nodded in agreement.

"This is Silverpaw. She is very brave and loyal." Brightstar announced.

"Then she will be a great Thunderclan warrior." Longheart said. Brightstar and Toadfoot nodded in agreement.

They got to the Silverpool, Silverpaw noticed it was dusk now, Silverpaw's and Graypaw's eyes grew wide at the beautiful pool of water. With the moon hitting it. Then all the cats gathered around it. "Now Graypaw lay down next to Silverpaw. Silverpaw lay down here and drink from the Silverpool." Mudpelt commanded. They did what they were told and all of a sudden everything around Silverpaw dissolved and a dark forest came into sight.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Silverpaw yowled. Then she heard a whisper.

"You have come at last. We have been waiting for you." a strange tom announced as he came into view. "Follow." Then he started to walk off into the darkness. Silverpaw jumped up and followed him into the darkness. Then it got bright and tons of starry eyes were fixed on her. "This is Starclan." He said waving his tail toward the starry warriors.

A tom walked out of the bundle of starry warriors. "Starclan have talked about the warrior code and allowing you into Thunderclan. You have been loyal, brave and have made friends in Thunderclan." Silverpaw recognized the tom, it was Lionclaw.

Then a she-cat walked into the clearing and sat next to Lionclaw. "Yes you have shown your loyalty to your clan. I also think you deserve to join Thunderclan." It was Springpelt who spoke, Silverpaw noticed.

Then Silverpaw noticed Mousestar weave his way to stand next to Lionclaw and Springpelt. A tom followed close behind him. "Silverpaw I have talked it over with Thunderstar and he has agreed with me, our decision was to allow you to join Thunderclan."

The tom spoke. "Yes what Mousestar has told me is something I would have never thought a kittypet could do. From now on you will be known as a full apprentice, until you get your warrior name, and the kittypet roots you once had, they are replaced with Thunderclan blood."

Silverpaw's eyes grew wide with shock. "Thank you Starclan!" then an idea came into her head. "So I am now a full apprentice of Thunderclan. So does that mean I can't visit my kittypet friend?"

Thunderstar looked at her with understanding. "No, you are no more a kittypet; you will never be able to talk to that kittypet. If you do how will we tell where you loyalty lies?" Silverpaw bowed her head in shame.

"I understand." Silverpaw said at last. Starclan started to vanish and she was left in the darkness.

Then she heard a whisper. "Wind will be fierce and Thunder will be fiercer. A battle is on its way, Wind and Thunder will fight in battle, all this can be avoided, Silver will find a way to stop the battle." Then it vanished. She her eyes open and noticed that everyone else was starting to wake up.

"Brightstar?" she started.

"Yes Silverpaw. Did you get accepted?" Brightstar asked.

"Yes they have accepted me as a full apprentice of Thunderclan. Though when they faded someone whispered to me." All the cats looked at her.

"Go on, it must be a prophecy." Mudpelt said. "We must know, does it concern any of the other clans?"

"I think… it said 'Wind will be fierce and Thunder will be fiercer. A battle is on its way, Wind and Thunder will fight in battle, all this can be avoided, Silver will find a way to stop the battle.' What does it mean?" She asked.

Mudpelt started to think. "Wind and Thunder. It must be Windclan and Thunderclan. Windclan has been hostile. So it must be Silverpaw that's in the prophecy."

Brightstar nodded in agreement and added. "Yes you must be the one to stop the battle that is to come." Silverpaw looked down at her paws. "For now we will try to figure out the prophecy, until then we will continue to believe that it is Silverpaw." Brightstar lead the Thunderclan cats back to camp. She turned to Silverpaw and Graypaw "Now go get some sleep."

Graypaw lead them to their nests and they lay down next to each other. "I'm glad you're staying Silverpaw." Graypaw said with a yawn. Silverpaw nodded as she drifted off.

Lionclaw appeared next to Silverpaw "Tonight you must sleep, tomorrow will be busy."

"Do you know what the prophecy means?" Silverpaw asked quickly.

Lionclaw looked at her and shook his head "It is up to you and your clan to figure it out." Silverpaw looked down at her paws and nodded. Lionclaw started to fade and Silverpaw felt someone jab her in the side.

"Are you going to sleep the day away?" teased Graypaw. "Brightstar told me to get you." Silverpaw stood up and stretched. She walked over to Brightstar's den.

"Brightstar, you wanted me?" Silverpaw asked.

Brightstar nodded and waved her tail for Silverpaw to sit. Silverpaw sat next to her. "Now you need a new mentor. I have thought of having Foxfur take over, we already talked about it on our way to the Silverpool. Silverpaw nodded. "Alright let's go, I want you to go tell Foxfur." Silverpaw stood up and headed over to the freshkill pile and looked for Foxfur.

Foxfur was picking a vole out of the pile. "Foxfur Brightstar told me to tell you that you will be my new mentor." As she finished Brightstar jumped onto the Highstone.

"Clan cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highstone for a clan meeting." Brightstar yowled. "It is time for Foxfur to have an apprentice; Silverpaw is without a mentor after Lionclaw's death." Brightstar paused and watched the clan grieve for Lionclaw. "Now Foxfur step forward. Silverpaw from now on Foxfur will be your mentor." Silverpaw touched noses with Foxfur and everyone started to cheer. Brightstar jumped down from Highstone and walked over to Brownfur. "It is time for you to head into the nursery Brownfur. Don't worry about Squirrelpaw, she is almost ready to become a warrior, she will be mentored by Icetail for now. He can handle both apprentices."

Brownfur nodded in approval "Finally you realized she was ready."

Brightstar purred and nodded "You have trained her well." Brownfur walked over to the freshkill pile and grabbed a pigeon and walked into the nursery.

"Swiftclaw, gather some cats for the gathering." Brightstar ordered. Swiftclaw bowed his head and went over to the warriors den. "Icetail, Mistypelt, Goldenpelt, and Puddlejumper get ready for the gathering." He walked over to the apprentices den "Shadowpaw and Squirrelpaw, get ready for the gathering." Then he walked over to Silverpaw and Graypaw. "Don't worry; everyone gets a chance to go to a gathering." Then he turned away and headed over to Brightstar.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't wait till we get to go! It's going to be awesome!" Graypaw said excitedly. Then they noticed Swiftclaw walk back over to them.

"Brightstar says that she wants Silverpaw to go, let's go." He said with a wave of his tail. Silverpaw noticed Graypaw looked disappointed. "Don't worry Graypaw; you will be going next time."

"It is time for us to be on our way!" Brightstar yowled. All the cats that were chosen gathered around her and followed her out of camp. "Silverpaw, why I have chosen to take you along with us is so we can introduce you to the other clans." Silverpaw nodded in agreement. What would be the point of announcing her at a gathering if she wasn't there?

Silverpaw caught a scent of Riverclan. Then she noticed a group of cats walking next to the thunderpath. Then Brightstar turned toward the thunderpath and walked beside the Riverclan cats. "How is the prey running?" asked Willowstar, the leader of Riverclan.

Brightstar answered "Good, think Windclan and Shadowclan are at Fourstones?"

Willowstar purred "Of course they will be, they are closer than us." Then she turned her head to her cats. "Our prey has been scarce, the clan is starving. Deadleaf died last night." Brightstar stared at her with a knowing look. Willowstar looked back at Brightstar "Leaf-bare is going to be harsh this year." Brightstar nodded.

The group of cats crossed the Thunderpath and entered Windclan territory. "Would be nice if the gathering could be between all our clans." Brightstar purred.

Willowstar nodded "That would be easier than crossing a clan's territory." Then she turned away and bounded off with her cats following.

"Let's go, it is time for us to hurry, we need to get to the gathering, we have much to talk about. I think Riverclan is going to try to take some of our land." Then Brightstar bounded off in the direction Riverclan went and the group of cats followed her. As they neared these four big rocks, Silverpaw caught scent of all four clans.

Squirrelpaw whisked by Silverpaw and up to Brightstar "Can I head down now?" She nodded and waved her tail; the group of cats split up and headed over to the other cats. "Hey Silverpaw you want to join me?"

Silverpaw nodded and followed Squirrelpaw. "Over here is where the apprentices come. This is Frostpaw, he is from Riverclan." Squirrelpaw said pointing her tail at the gray tom. "Next to him is Gorsepaw, she is also from Riverclan." Silverpaw noticed the she-cat had a brownish pelt. Squirrelpaw moved over to a ginger she-cat, "This is Redpaw, she is from Windclan, next to her is Dewpaw, he is from Shadowclan." he has a nice tortoiseshell pelt thought Silverpaw.

Gorsepaw nodded and stood up, "So who is the newcomer?"

"Over here is Silverpaw." she said waving her tail at her. Gorsepaw nodded and sat back down and beckoned for Squirrelpaw and Silverpaw to sit next to her.

"So when are you going to get that warrior ceremony Squirrelpaw?" teased a white tom. "I had mine two moon rises ago."

"So what is your new name Mothpaw?" Dewpaw asked the Windclan cat.

"Mothleaf." he told them.

"Well Brownfur is in the nursery and Icetail is mentoring me and his apprentice. Though I think my warrior ceremony is soon. I overheard Brightstar talking to Brownfur about it." Squirrelpaw said.

"Don't worry Squirrelpaw, you're a brave and loyal cat" Silverpaw mentioned "and you deserve to be a warrior. I don't think I will ever be a warrior. I barely have hunting down. I am learning some fighting moves but…"

"And you tell me not to worry." teased Squirrelpaw "You have been very loyal and brave, I think your doing fine, if anyone has a problem with that then they can deal with me."

Silverpaw blinked her gratitude to Squirrelpaw. "Clan cats gather under Fourstones for a gathering." yowled a black and white tom, and then he backed up and nodded for Willowstar to begin.

"We have been well, though we are very short on prey this season." Yowls from Riverclan rose up. Willowstar waves her tail for silence. "Deadleaf has gone and joined Starclan." Grief rang around the clearing from all the clans. "Frogfur had her kits last night, she had two kits. Other than that nothing else happened in Riverclan." She backed up and the black and white tom took the center.

"Windclan's prey is running plentiful. Windclan has a new warrior, Mothleaf; it was two moon rises ago." He moved back and a Gray tom took the place next.

"Shadowclan is doing well, Flightfur had her kit, and Treeclimber has died from greencough." Then he moved back and allowed Brightstar to take the lead.

Brightstar took her position; she looked around the clans "We have lost Lionclaw in a battle at the border of Thunderclan and Windclan."

"Are you saying Windclan has killed Lionclaw!" hissed the Windclan leader.

"Hazelstar, it is true, my patrol was taking some new apprentices around our territory and Blackfang and her patrol has slaughtered Lionclaw."

Disbelief showed in his eyes "Do you think that I will allow you to blame Windclan for what you have done. Blackfang reported a Thunderclan patrol attacking her."

"Even if we did then why did Windclan murder Lionclaw!" hissed Swiftclaw.

Brightstar acknowledged Swiftclaw's support with a wave of her tail "Now we will not start anymore rivalry with you, but if you take one paw step into our territory we will make sure to treat you the way you treated Lionclaw!" yowled Brightstar. Hazelstar glared at her. "Now we have a few new apprentices. Graypaw, Stormpaw, and Silverpaw. We have two new warriors. Mistypelt and Blackfrost. Soon Squirrelpaw will be joining them."

"You got enough going on in your clan?" remarked Blackfang. Hazelstar waved his tail for silence.

"Our prey is running well and we are still strong after losing Lionclaw, his clan grieves for him." Brightstar finished.

The gray tom waved his tail for Brightstar to move back "The gathering is over." He jumped down and Brightstar followed him.

"Windclan better watch their tails" he purred.

"Yes, if they put a paw in our territory we will rip it off. Shadowstar what will I do? Lionclaw was always helping me. I always thought I should have made him deputy…"

"Brightstar everything happens the way Starclan puts our destiny." He told her. Brightstar nodded. She walked away and waved her tail for her clan to gather around her. Glares from Windclan followed them until they were out of sight.

Brightstar beckoned Silverpaw with her tail "So how was your first gathering?"

"It was alright, I made some new friends." she told Brightstar.

Brightstar nodded and purred "Good thing they didn't question on how we had an extra apprentice." Silverpaw nodded. It's a good thing it was left out. Silverpaw yawns as she approaches the entrance to the apprentices den. Then Graypaw shot out, Silverpaw shot back with a hiss.

Graypaw purred "Did I scare you Silverpaw?" Silverpaw relaxed and looked down at her paws in embarrassment. Graypaw led her into the den and Silverpaw curled up next to him. Then everything dissolves into darkness.

"Silverpaw are you practicing?" asked Lionclaw.

"Yes, I have been getting better at it, though I need to practice more on my fighting skills." Silverpaw told him.

"We will soon, remember I am not your full mentor anymore, your mentor will teach you how to fight in battle." he said wisely. Silverpaw nodded in understanding. Then Graypaw's scent woke her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

Graypaw said "Its time to get up." then he purred. "I wasn't going to wake you up yet, but since your up let's see if we can train together today. I'll go ask Foxfur and Swiftclaw if we can." as Graypaw walked away the dawn patrol burst through the entrance, fear scent came off of them in waves. Brightstar rushed over to them.

"Icetail what has happened? Where's Swiftclaw?" Brightstar said with fear starting to roll off her in waves, stronger than the patrols fear. Icetail looked down at his paws and Brightstar nodded, then she yowled "Foxfur, Mistypelt, Icetail, Squirrelpaw, and Blackfrost come with me, Firepaw you stay here with the camp." Then without another word they bounded through the entrance again. Firepaw snorted and trailed over to the medicine cat's den.

Graypaw had a shocked look on him. "What's wrong Graypaw? What did Brightstar mean when she nodded about Swiftclaw?" Graypaw stood frozen and didn't respond, "Graypaw?"

"He's… He's dead…" the words fumbled out of his mouth. Silverpaw looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Not Graypaw's mentor too… I wonder if it was Windclan again. Then she rubbed against Graypaw and leaded him into the apprentices den and left him lying down, while she went to see Spottedpaw.

"Hey Spottedpaw do you have anything to help Graypaw?" she asked Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw shook her head.

"Sorry, there is nothing that can heal his wound, though I can give him a poppy seed." she said. Then she disappeared back into the den and after a few seconds she had a couple of poppy seeds in her mouth. "Have him eat one with a piece of prey." then she dropped them on the ground and Silverpaw picked them up and headed to the fresh kill pile. She found a finch; she grabbed it and brought it back with her to the apprentices den.

"Spottedpaw said to eat a poppy seed with some freshkill." she told him. He nodded, she put the seeds on the ground and he licked them up and took a couple of bites out of the freshkill. Silverpaw cuddled against his coat, and then in smooth soothing strokes, she licked Graypaw's fur. Graypaw started to dose off. Silverpaw stopped licking his fur as he fell asleep. She got up and walked out of the den. She stretched her legs and went over to the elder's den. She lowered her head in a bow "Do you need new bedding?"

Mintpelt nodded "Speckleheart has been complaining about it four awhile" she teased. Silverpaw slowly grabbed a mouthful of the moss and carried it out of the camp. She set it down on the ground and sniffed the air. She caught sent of dogs. I wonder if they are the ones who killed Swiftclaw. Then another scent hit her scent glands. She smelled a Riverclan cat; it had waves of fear coming off it. She slowly snuck over to where the Riverclan cat was staying, it was lying on its side, with blood coming out of a injury on its shoulder. Then she recognized the cat, it was Frostpaw.


	6. Chapter 6

Silverpaw rushed over to Frostpaw "What happened?" she asked with a shaky voice. He tried to reply but he yowled out of pain. She nodded and knew it must have been the dogs, but how did he get so far into our territory? "I will be right back, I will go get help." then she raced off back to camp. She burst through the camp entrance and headed straight to Mudpelt's den. She rushed into the den and looked around for him, the den was empty. Then she rushed out of the den, she ran into Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw looked at her with shock in her eyes.

"What's the matter Silverpaw?" she asked frantically.

Silverpaw stopped herself and tried to talk "Riverclan apprentice badly wounded by the dogs! Can you please help him?" Spottedpaw stuttered for a moment "He is bleeding a lot, please!" Then Spottedpaw nodded and rushed into the medicine den and came out with some spider web and some poppy seeds. Then they rushed out of the camp at full speed. Silverpaw showed Spottedpaw where he was.

"Good thing you went for help, he wouldn't have made it if he was left any longer. I will do my best to help him. I want you to go back to camp and get a warrior to go with you to Riverclan." Silverpaw looked at her in confusion "Go now! He needs to get to a safer place. We need to get Riverclan here as soon as possible." Silverpaw took off back to camp and ran into the warriors den, she looked around for a warrior and saw Dawnflower and Goldenpelt sharing tongues. They looked up at her.

"Can one of you come with me to the Riverclan camp?" They looked at on another in bewilderment. "Spottedpaw sent for me to get an escort. We have a badly injured Riverclan cat in our territory." At that they got up at walked over to her.

"We will both come with you Silverpaw." Dawnflower announced. Silverpaw dipped her head and took off to the camp entrance. Dawnflower and Goldenpelt close behind her. Then they shot out of the camp and Silverpaw followed them. As they raced off they ran into Spottedpaw and the Riverclan apprentice.

Spottedpaw lifted her head and nodded "You need to hurry, he is very badly wounded."

Goldenpelt took the lead and took off towards the river. "You haven't seen all our territory yet Silverpaw?" Silverpaw shook her head. "You will have your chance soon."

"I have only seen the Windclan border." Silverpaw told Goldenpelt, memories flooding her mind again. Goldenpelt looked at her and understood why she was upset.

"It is always hard to lose someone you become friends with." Dawnflower put in. Goldenpelt nodded in agreement. Then as they reached the river a Riverclan patrol spotted them and came running towards them, with hostility in their eyes.

A gray and white tom came up to Dawnflower and glared at her "What is Thunderclan doing in our territory?" he hissed.

"Graypond, we were sent here by our medicine cat, we were to fetch Toadfoot." Dawnflower told him coolly. Silverpaw looked at the patrol of Riverclan cats. There were two Warriors and an apprentice.

Silverpaw snuck over to the Riverclan apprentice and whispered "Hey Gorsepaw, it is really important that we get your medicine cat…"

The third cat came over and glared at Silverpaw "So why do you need our medicine cat? Don't you have your own?"

"Mossfur, we have a pack of dogs in our territory, we have lost our deputy and we don't know of anyone else yet, but we found one of your apprentices, Frostpaw…"

Mossfur stopped glaring and waves of fear started to come off of her. "Is he still alive? Where is he?"

"Calm down, our medicine cat is doing all she can for him, but we need Riverclan's medicine cat to help, Mudpelt went out somewhere and we can't find him, Spottedpaw can't do everything yet. Now Mossfur can you take us to your camp and Graypond you and Dawnflower will go back to Spottedpaw." Goldenpelt ordered. Everyone nodded and took off. "Silverpaw you will stay with me." Silverpaw nodded and followed Goldenpelt.

"Do you think Frostpaw will make it?" asked Gorsepaw.

Silverpaw looked at Gorsepaw and purred "Yes, I can tell you really care about him." Gorsepaw's eyes softened and she nodded.

"I do, we love training and always being together." she explained. Silverpaw licked her shoulder to comfort her. Then as they got ready to cross the river Goldenpelt shivered.

Mossfur purred and laughed "Don't worry we will help you across the river." Mossfur jumped into the river with Goldenpelt jumping in after her. She helped Goldenpelt across and they shook the water off their pelts. "Now it's your turn."

Gorsepaw walked slowly into the river, Silverpaw followed her. Then as they got deeper Silverpaw started to struggle. Then when they

entered the current Gorsepaw pushed ahead and Silverpaw pushed with all her strength to follow, but then she was pulled under, she heard yowls and figures running on the bank. Then everything went black.

"Silverpaw don't give up, you still got a chance, it is not time for you to join Starclan." meowed a new familiar cat as Silverpaw entered the blackness. "You must fight this battle and come out on top, so get back in there!" he yowled as Silverpaw started to shiver with fear.

"I…I can't move…The current is too strong…" she choked out. The Tom came over to her and rapped around her "Silverpaw, before you go I need to tell you something, your fate was always to join the clans, for you are a half-clan cat." Silverpaw stopped shivering and looked up at him with shock.

"But… my mother was a kittypet and my dad…" she stuttered.

The tom looked at her "I am your father." As he said it Silverpaw's eyes glinted with disbelief.

"My mother told me you left her…" she meowed.

He nodded "Yes, my heart always was with my clan, your mother wanted me to be a kittypet, though I loved her, I just couldn't stay any longer. Has she ever told you my name?"

Silverpaw's eyes softened and she went into deep thought "No, she said your name wasn't important."

"Would you want to learn it…" he whispered in her ear. Silverpaw nodded and closed her eyes "Goldenheart…" he whispered in her ear as he faded and she was left in darkness as she opened her eyes. She repeated her father's name in her head.

Then everything was fading and she woke up. She looked around and saw these strange cats looking at her, one was lying beside her. The cat's warmth was sinking into her coat. The scent wasn't one of the clans. "I see she is awake at last." a muscular tom meowed. The she-cat that was lying next to her nodded. "Welcome stranger, we found you in the river. What were you doing in the river at your age?"

"I… I was trying to cross it, what clan are you?" she asked hastily.

The tom looked at her with confusion "Clan? We are loners, we live in this barn, and we use it as shelter."

"Have you heard of the clans?" she asked. The she-cat nodded.

"We were saved by a tom from the clans. He came through here a few seasons ago." the tom meowed.

"Do you know the tom's name?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Though at the end he when he saved us, he sacrificed his own life, before that he told us about one day meeting his only kit." a smaller tom

explained as he approached her. "He told us, he was there when his kit was born, but had to leave for his clan's sake. He said he loved his mate a lot, but his loyalties had to come first."

"Can you tell me his name?" she asked hastily.

He nodded "His name was Goldenheart, he said he was from Thunderclan…"

"My father saved all of you?" she asked. Then all the cats looked at her.

"Yes, he now is with our ancestors." the tom choked out. All the cats meowed in agreement "His final wish has come true." Silverpaw's eyes started to cloud up in sadness.

"So he is dead…" she stammered.

"Yes I am sorry" the tom meowed sadly "He saved us all from a terrible badger that was attacking us and the nofur's."

Nofur's must be twolegs Silverpaw thought. Then she sighed and put her head down on her paws and fell asleep.

Silverpaw started to creep through the forest. She whispered "Father where are you?" then she raised her voice "Goldenheart, I need to see you! Please come see me…" she waited for a reply, but nothing happened. She sighed and started to walk off towards the spot where he stood next to her. Then she was awakened by the she-cat that was next to her. The she-cat looked at her.

"Sorry young one, I was going to catch a couple mice, would you like to join me?" The she-cat meowed. Silverpaw nodded and followed the she-cat to the back of the barn. Instinctively she dropped into a hunting crouch and scented for a mouse, she scented one right away. She stalked over to it and dispatched it right away. Then she carried it over to the she-cat. "Good catch?" Silverpaw nodded, the nice plump mouse she caught is much bigger than what she was used to. "Now what's your name little one?"

"It's Silverpaw." She told the she-cat after she swallowed the mouthful of mouse.

She nodded "It's a very nice name. My name is Rose."

"Who is everyone else?" Silverpaw asked.

Rose nodded "Now the tom that greeted you the other day was John. The small tom that came up after was his son, his name is Crag. His sister which didn't want to talk, her name is Willow. She doesn't like talking to strangers."

As Rose finished talking John came up to them "Tomorrow you will be better, we will be sending Crag with you, he will go to make sure you make it home safely." Silverpaw looked at him with a knowing look.

"Do you think there is a patrol out there looking for me?" she asked the tom.

He nodded "They must be worried." Then he walked off towards the exit of the barn and went out of site.

"Where is he going?" Silverpaw asked.

"He went to talk to the ancestors for wisdom." Rose explained. Silverpaw got up and headed to the exit. "Though you may not be welcomed to join him." she warned.

"If my father's with your ancestors then I want to go with him." she explained to Rose.

Rose nodded and Silverpaw ran out of the barn and followed John's scent. She came to this big rock with carvings of cats on it. Next to it was John. He was staring at the carvings. "John…"

He turned towards her "Welcome, you come here to talk to your father?" he asked. She nodded. "Alright then, lay around the rock and we will fall asleep." She followed his instructions. Then she fell into a deep sleep, she noticed John was next to her. "In our dreams we are able to share them with one another." he explained.

Then he got up and ran off into the forest, she followed him and saw some cats that were lining up in front of John. "Welcome John, I see you have brought along an outsider." A muscular tom mentioned.

John nodded "Tiger, she is the offspring of Goldenheart; she has come to see him." The tom looked at Silverpaw and beckoned her to sit next to John.

"I see, but he will not be joining us tonight, he is with his ancestors." Tiger announced. Silverpaw's eyes started to cloud up in disappointment. "Now John, you must move your family to a safer place. The Nofur's are going to get rid of the barn and you along with it."

"Where will we go then?" John asked.

"You could come and join the clans until you find a home…" she offered. Tiger nodded thoughtfully.

"Take her word and go there for now, we will tell you when we find a new home." Then everyone faded and John and Silverpaw were left alone.

"Will we be welcomed? Remember a clan cat sacrificed his life for us, the clans may not like us for that…" John asked.

Silverpaw rubbed against him "Thunderclan is a very nice clan, they will welcome you. It took me only a few sunrises to get their trust." The tom nodded and the dream faded. John and Silverpaw headed back to the barn.

"Gather round for a family meeting." he yowled. Everyone started to gather around him. Silverpaw headed over to Crag and sat next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

John meowed, "Tomorrow, we will be leaving." Willow looked at John with bewilderment.

"What?" Rose hissed. "We would have no home!"

John nodded "I know, that's why tonight Crag and Silverpaw will be going back to her clan. They will find out if we will be able to go there or not."

"When will we leave?" Crag asked.

"Now, we can't waste any more time." John finished. Crag stood up and flicked his tail for Silverpaw to follow. They headed towards the river. Crag started to walk in the water, Silverpaw froze with fear near the waters edge.

Crag headed back over to her "I will help you across." He rubbed against her and she followed him into the icy cold river. "That's it, keep moving." he said comfortingly. As they entered the current Silverpaw started to struggle, but Crag helped her to get through it. She headed straight for the shore once they where out of the current. "See I told you I wouldn't let anything happen." he purred. "We need to head up the river. That's where the current dragged you down."

The sun was starting to set, Silverpaw yawned and sniffed the air for a familiar scent, at once she smelled one thing she dreaded the most…dog. "Climb the tree!!" Crag hissed in her ear. He took off up the tree; Silverpaw was frozen to the ground with fear. The dog scented her and started barking and running towards her. As it approached rapidly she heard Crag yowling at her to run, but all of a sudden she saw a streak of gray come out of the lines of trees. Then as it hit the dog, she noticed it was Graypaw. She shook the fear out of her.

"Graypaw!" she yowled. Then she saw he was struggling with the dog, she bolted over to the dog and jumped on its back. Out the corner of her eye she saw Crag join in the fight. He grabbed the dog's tail between his teeth. The dog started to retreat, and Silverpaw clawed the dog down its back before it took off yelping. Then Silverpaw headed over to Graypaw and rubbed against him purring as hard as she could. Then she saw Graypaw give Crag a hostile look. "Graypaw this is Crag, he saved me from drowning in the river."

Graypaw settled down and nodded "Thank you." he meowed to Crag. "We all thought you were dead… we couldn't track you."

Silverpaw looked at him knowing that it hurt him the most "I know, the current was too strong, but is Frostpaw alright?"

Graypaw sighed, "He was badly wounded, but he survived, but we have been getting a lot of dogs in our territory lately. They have chased most of the prey away." Then Graypaw licked Silverpaw's ear, "I thought I would never see you again. Everyone in the clan misses you."

Silverpaw looked at Graypaw and saw there was only truth in his eyes. She sighed and then looked at Crag, then back at Graypaw. "Graypaw… I need to tell you something."

"What is there to say?" he asked.

"You know the cat Goldenheart?" she started.

"Well yes, he died a long time ago. I barely knew him." Graypaw mentioned, "But what does he have to do with anything?"

"Well he's…" Silverpaw started to say. She looked at Crag for support; he nodded. "He's my father."

Graypaw looked at Silverpaw with awe. "How can that be possible? He was known as a loyal clan cat?"

Silverpaw nodded and looked down at her paws. Then lifted her head high, "He met my mom, a kittypet, and fell in love with her." Silverpaw's eyes started to glow, "Which mean I am part clan cat!" Graypaw purred and rubbed against Silverpaw's flank. "My father died to save Crag and his group of cats." Silverpaw looked down at her paws again and Graypaw cuddled next to her to comfort her. Crag didn't know if he should or not so he stayed where he was.

"We should head back to the Thunderclan camp now." Graypaw finally said after a few moments of silence. "Everyone doesn't know your safe yet." Silverpaw and Crag nodded and stood up, they headed towards the Thunderclan camp. Graypaw went through the entrance of the tunnel first and Silverpaw followed close behind him. As she enters her clanmates stare at her as if she came back from the dead. Word passed through the clan fast and Brightheart was summoned fast to meet the group of cats.

Brightheart nodded at Graypaw in greeting, then turned to Silverpaw, "Welcome back Silverpaw. Starclan was silent about your return. I am glad your safe." She then turned to Crag. "And who may this be?"

"I am Crag, I came to ask a favor of you and your clan." Crag stated clearly. Brightstar nodded and flicked her tail toward her den.

"Meet me in my den Crag." She turned to Graypaw, "You best go see your mentor before he gets angry." She purred, she turned to Silverpaw, bowed her head. "What's troubling you?"

"Well, while I was with Crag and his group, I found out about Goldenheart." Silverpaw started to explain. Brightheart nodded as she listened, "I found out that he sacrificed his life to save them, also that he is

my father." Brightstar's eyes glowed and she bowed her head.

"Now you will be accepted as a clan cat by blood. After I meet with your friend Crag, I will announce the news to the clan." Brightstar meowed. Silverpaw nodded, she headed over to the elder's den and started to clean their bedding.

"Speckleheart?" Silverpaw asked.

Speckleheart raised her head, "What is it? I was having a nice dream…." Speckleheart's eyes grew wide, "When did you get back? We all thought you were dead."

"I got back not too long ago. I was saved by this group of cats. I have a question, what was Goldenheart like?" Silverpaw asked.

Speckleheart's eyes softened, she looked at her paws, "He was the most loyal cat I ever knew. He was a loyal cat ever since he was an apprentice. Everyone respected him. He was the clan's deputy before he disappeared. While he was still the deputy, he would sneak off to go someplace for a long while."

Silverpaw's eyes glowed, "That explains it! That's how I came along, he must of snuck off to be with my mom."

Speckleheart's eyes filled with confusion, "How do you know he's your father?"

"When I was pulled downstream, he greeted me and told me that he was my father. He came to me frequently while I was with the group of cats that saved me. He died saving them, so that's why he connected with me while I was with them. I miss him, even though I don't really know him." Silverpaw explained. Speckleheart nodded at every explanation.

"He was one who would put others before himself." Speckleheart sighed, "I can see that in you, you are just like your father now that I look at it." Speckleheart bowed her head, "I am sorry I didn't treat you kindly when you first joined the clan. Now you shouldn't have a problem being in the clan." Silverpaw looked at Speckleheart knowingly.

"Thank you for telling me more about my father." Then she collected the old moss and brought it out of the gorse tunnel, she grabbed fresh and brought it back to the elder's den, she placed it down for them and went over to the apprentices den. She went straight to her nest and fell asleep at once.

Silverpaw woke to find herself where she met her father when she was with John and his group of cats. She sniffed the air, trying to find her father's scent. She was about to give up hope on meeting him tonight, when his scent finally appeared, but hi himself didn't, "Goldenheart! Are you there? I found out more about you from the elder's." As she finished she heard him whisper to her quietly.

"I will be with you no matter where you are." As he finished whispering, he appeared. "Starclan need's to speak with Spottedpaw and you alone. You both are to know the truth about our clan's past and the evil that's rising, that will put all the clan's at risk. Use your knowledge to help each other through the difficulties you both will witness. Meet at Silverpool, at midnight, on the third sunrise after the gathering." He meowed, before he vanished he looked sad, "I am sorry daughter." Then he faded into the darkness.

"Wait! I don't understand, what's going to happen to Spottedpaw and me?" Silverpaw asked. She waited for an answer, but it never came. Then she smelled a familiar scent, she closed her eyes and took it in. Then she opened her eyes again and she saw Graypaw climbing into his nest next to her.

"You missed the meeting. Brightstar announced about Goldenheart being your father. Everyone was shocked, she also mentioned about Crag and his group staying with us. Some of the others didn't like it, but most were glad to take in the group that saved you and Goldenheart died for." He meowed in a yawn.

Silverpaw leaned against Graypaw, "Just be glad it went good." Graypaw nodded, he yawned again and put his head down on his paws. He fell asleep a few moments later. Silverpaw got up, careful not to wake Graypaw. She headed over to the medicine cat's den. She looked inside for Spottedpaw, but she wasn't there. As Silverpaw started to retreat she bumped into Spottedpaw.

"What do you want?" Spottedpaw asked warily.

Silverpaw bowed her head, "Can we talk in private?" Spottedpaw looked more warily at her. "It's important, please." Spottedpaw nodded finally and flicked her tail towards the gorse tunnel. As Silverpaw and Spottedpaw reached the gorse tunnel, they ran into Foxfur, who was on guard duty. Foxfur bowed his head to Spottedpaw.

"We are going out to find some herbs." Spottedpaw lied. Foxfur nodded and let them pass.

"Don't be gone too long. I don't want you two to run into those dogs." Foxfur told them. Spottedpaw leaded Silverpaw towards the middle of the territory. Spottedpaw got comfy next to a fallen tree. Silverpaw sat next to her.

"Now what's so important?" Spottedpaw asked.

"When I went to sleep earlier, I met with Goldenheart. He told me that we had to meet with Starclan, three sunrises after the gathering we need to go to the Silverpool at midnight." Silverpaw started explaining.

"The gathering is only a few sunrises away. Why do we need to talk to Starclan for? Spottedpaw asked.

"They have to tell us about the clan's past. He also mentioned about a evil rising that can destroy all the clan's. He said we need all this for something that's going to happen to you and me." Silverpaw explained.

"Our clan's past? Do they mean Thunderclan alone or all the clan's?" Spottedpaw asked herself. Spottedpaw shook her head, "I wonder what the evil is, the dogs? Silverpaw just be ready three sunrises after the gathering. We will leave during the day. We will figure out how to get away from the clan. We will meet here." Silverpaw nodded in agreement. They got up and headed back towards camp. As they were walking they ran into some poppy seeds. Spottedpaw grabbed some and carried it back to camp. Foxfur greeted them as they entered camp. Spottedpaw headed straight for the medicine cat's den and Silverpaw went to the apprentices den. She curled up next to Graypaw and fell asleep right away.


	8. Chapter 8

Brightstar was leading the group of cats towards the gathering, the moon was full and the sky was cloudless. Silverpaw still remembered her meeting with Spottedpaw and Goldenheart buzzing through her mind. It felt like it was several sunrises ago that all of this started happening.

The group of Thunderclan cats started to head into the gathering area


	9. Chapter 9

Gazing into the Silverpool, with Spottedpaw laying next to her, she gently touched her nose to the water. Darkness enveloped her, whispers coming from every direction. A bright light appeared, Silverpaw ran towards it. Yowling in surprise, she ran into Spottedpaw, who was as surprised as her. Calming down, "Where is this Spottedpaw?"

Spottedpaw's eyes were wide, "I...don't know...I never been here before...where is Starclan? Why is it so dark..." she cut off, seeing stars appear above their heads, slowly climbing their way down towards them.

A figure stepped forward, "Greetings young ones. I am Leafshine."

Spottedpaw took a step forward, "Mudpelt's told me about you! You mentored him, but died saving him from a forest fire..."

Dipping her head, "I wouldn never change the past. It was my destiny as it was his." she mewed turning her gaze towards a tom that started towards them.

Looking young once again, free from greencough, Mudpelt looked down at his apprentice, "Everyone has a destiny to follow."

Tears fell from Spottedpaw's face, "I did everything I could to save you! I don't want to lose you now..."

Brushing his tail softly across her pelt, "This was my path, it is time for you to take on the duty of caring for your clan without me. I am happy here, free of sickness, of pain."

Nodding Spottedpaw gazed into her former mentors eyes, "I will care for the clan with everything I have."

"Good, good. I say this, in front of Starclan, this apprentice has trained and learned the ways of a medicine cat. From this day forward she will be known as Spottedfeather."

More cats gathered around Spottedfeather, congratulating her, welcoming her. Coming out of the mist of the Starclan cats, Mousestar waved away the other cats gathered, turning towards the two she-cats, "It is time, we shall show you the truth."

A cat walked forward, next to Mousestar, a cat not even Spottedfeather recognized. It was hard to see the cat, yet it was there, she held herself proudly.

Mousestar twitched his whiskers, "This is Bluestar, a leader of the true Thunderclan. She has come here tonight from far away to help us show you the true past of the Clans."

"Bluestar..." Silverpaw mewed softly, instinctively she dipped her head respectively, more then she has to any other leader or clanmate.

"Yes, I have come to help the cats who were chosen to leave their Clans long ago." putting her tail around her paws, her gaze went blank, "Long ago, the clans lived in a large forest, we had medicine cats visit a Moonrock, Clans meet for gatherings at Fourtress, then the two-legs and their monsters destroyed their home. They had a cat from each Clan go on a journey to find a new home, which led all the clans to the lake. From there, life went on as usual, but one day, we saw cats who must leave their clans, make a new home." focusing her gaze on the she-cats, "Many cats hated us for what we did, we took away kin, and sent them to where your clans live now. No matter what all your clans do, they never truelly will be the true clans. When you become older, I will send you to visit the true clans." she mewed gazing at Silverpaw. "It is your destiny to see where the Clans came from. For now, I will teach you more about our past."

Silverpaw shrank back, not knowing if she should believe this cat, who claimed that Starclan would do such an awful thing.

"Starclan sent 4 cats from each clan onto a journey to a new home. Some cats had to leave their mates, others went with anyways. In the end, the group of 16 turned into a group of 24. From there sprang forth your four clans. They took on their own ways, changed a couple rules, and called upon us many times to give them lives for leadership. After many many seasons, they finally had enough Starclan warriors to depend on to believe in and recieve lifes, so we faded back into our true territory."

Spottedfeather snorted, "How could you all send cats away from their homes?"

"That was to protect the clans, with peace between them, they grew big, and prey was becoming scarcer and scarcer. So we knew we had to do something, and with it we caused fighting to spring from the clans again. Something we didnt hope to do. What is done is done."

Mousestar's whiskers twitched, "We all have to accept the past and move on, we bring you this knowledge now, so you can serve your clan and Silverpaw can be ready for her journey when it comes."

The stars started fading, Silverpaw gasped, "Wait! Is this all you are sharing with us?"

Bluestar nodded, "I have shared with you a great knowledge of the Clans. One that has been forgotten in the living clans."" her voice fading away.

Coldness gripped Silverpaw as she awoke next to the Silverpool. Lifting her gaze to Spottedfeather, she stretched, Spottedfeather opened her eyes, flicked her ears back, shook her head, she turned her gaze to Silverpaw, "How could our past be a lie? We were never told that there were a clan we came from long ago..."

Nudging Spottedfeather, "This will make us strong, knowing they trusted us..." gulping, "and for a journey I must make someday to meet the true clans."

Spottedfeather yawned, standing up she nodded, "We must accept what is to come. When you do have to go, I hope that they let you bring Graypaw with you. It is going to be a difficult journey alone." Silverpaw nodded and followed Spottedfeather back to their territory.


	10. Chapter 10

Silverpaw padded slowly down into the clearing, gazing at Fourstones. Sniffing the air, she caught scent of Frostfire. Hurrying towards the scent, excitement spread through her fur. She saw movement. Frostfire appeared out of the bushes, happy to see her.

"I thought you weren't going to come." he mewed.

"I promised didn't I?" she mewed softly, breathing in his scent as she pressed close to him.

"I should of believed you, sorry..." he softly mewed, completely embarrassed.

Silverpaw sighed, taking in his warmth, "You know we can't keep seeing each other without someone catching us."

"Don't worry about them, if we are careful, it will work out." he mewed determinedly.

Silverpaw sighed, giving in. Shoving him, she sprang at the nearest tree, climbing to the closest branch. "So, fish-breath, think you can teach me how to swim?" fear flickered through her gaze, just thinking about her last trip into the river.

Frostfire jumped up to her, "Of course I can. You have nothing to fear...I promise."

"I know." She jumped down out of the tree, with Frostfire right behind her. Padding slowly towards the river, everything was so peaceful. Sitting at the edge of the river, she watched Frostfire slowly pad into the river.

"Now come to me, we will start by getting you used to the water."

Lifting one paw up, she placed it in the water, the coolness of it spreading through her, no fear, just determination. Letting the water ooze over her paws, she silently padded to Frostfire. "It feels different…so calm…so…so wonderful."

"Starclan must approve of us visiting together…" changing the subject, Frostfire started paddling into deeper water, keeping his eyes on Silverpaw, in case she slipped.

"Foxfur is looking for you." Graypaw mewed, prodding Silverpaw awake.

Silverpaw shifted, tired after her swim, lifting her head, she yawned. Graypaw padded out of the den, she followed after.

Foxfur growled, finally seeing his apprentice, "You should have been up ages ago for battle training."

Apologizing, Silverpaw yawned again. Sniffing the air, she noticed a difference in it, it was cooler. Snow was on its way, and with it less prey, leaf-bare, as told by the elders, was the hardest season for the Clans.

"You sense it too, can't you?" he mewed, bringing her back to her senses, she nodded. "Good. I am grateful that you were able to sense it." Foxfur turned his gaze towards the nursery, watching Spottedfeather pad back to her den. "Mudpelt will be missed; I can't believe how much Spottedfeather has taken upon herself. She thinks Brownfur will kit before dusk." Shaking his head, "Now let's get headed to the training hollow."

Silverpaw followed Foxfur out of camp, slowly, this will be her first battle training since she joined. Toby flashed through her mind, by now her twolegs must of moved on without her. Foxfur turned suddenly, facing her, crouching she ran forward at him, before he could tell her what to do. Seeing a fight once before, she knows hesitation could mean death.

Foxfur side-stepped her, "Very good, you have learned not to hesitate, but remember to think about what you will do. Just running at an opponent won't help you win the battle."

Nodding, taking in all the advice he is giving her, she shook the dust out of her fur. Watching his movements, she stepped sideways, then flung herself forward, when he went to turn, she ran under his belly, attempting to flip him over, instead, she ended up being squashed.

Foxfur backed up, sitting down a few tail-lengths away, "That would have been a great move on a warrior around your size, but us larger warriors are able to knock you out by falling on you. Do remember this."

Silverpaw flicked the dust off her whiskers, listening to Foxfur laugh at her, "I won't forget."

"I think that should be enough training for now, let's get back to camp."

Silverpaw jumped up and ran towards the camp entrance, hunger gnawing at her belly. Padding into the camp, excitement rippled through the Clan. Silverpaw trotted over to Firepaw, seeing Graypaw was still out, "What is going on?"

Firepaw glanced at her quickly, "Brownfur is kitting." Hearing a mew behind them, they watched Foxfur pad into the nursery. "How was battle training?"

Silverpaw looked down at her paws, "I got a long ways to go."

Nudging her, Firepaw purred, "We all learn sooner or later." Snorting, "Looks like Blackfrost isn't happy that he won't be center of attention anymore."

Glancing at Blackfrost grumbling at the entrance to the warriors den, Silverpaw mewed a goodbye to Firepaw, and nudged her way into the nursery, escaping the crowd of cats outside. Spottedfeather glanced up at her, softness showing in her eyes, she glanced back down at Brownfur, who was contracting, pain showing in her face.

"Give a big push now," Spottedfeather mewed, "The first one is almost out."


	11. Chapter 11

Padding out of the nursery, Silverpaw caught sight of Graypaw padding into camp, "Graypaw!"

Graypaw glanced over at Silverpaw, hearing his name being called, he padded over to her, "Did Brownfur kit?" he mewed curiously.

Nodding, "They are so beautiful! She already found a name for one of them. She let me name one, he looks like Blackfrost. So I named him Ravenkit. The other one she named Jaykit."

"What wonderful names. I am grateful Brownfur let you name one." Brightstar mewed, padding up behind them.

"Brightstar." Silverpaw greeted her leader, dipping her head respectfully.

"How is your training going?" she mewed, glancing at Graypaw.

"I caught a rabbit with Icetail's help." He boasted, pleased with himself.

"Good, good." She mewed, pleased. Silverpaw shuffled her paws, "And you? How is Foxfur training you?"

"He took me out for some battle training today." She mewed, not wishing to tell her leader of her failed session.

Brightstar, with whiskers twitching, keeping her laughter hidden, knowing all apprentices have difficulty, "You will become a great warrior someday, make sure to keep practicing. Now if you would excuse me." She mewed, brushing off her chest, "I am off to visit Brownfur and her kits."

Silverpaw took a step back, allowing Brightstar to enter the nursery. Turning to Graypaw, "You think Icetail will take us out hunting?"

"He better ,that lazy lump of fur!" Graypaw mewed playfully, "He is a great mentor, but hes getting old…"

Silverpaw jumped back, seeing Puddlejumper approach them, watching them, ever since he became deputy, the clan seems different. There was just something about him she didn't trust. "Hello Puddlejumper."

His gaze locked with hers, no emotion showed in his eyes, making her shudder, "You should not speak about a senior warrior like that." He mewed to Graypaw, still staring at Silverpaw. "Till the next gathering I want to see you cleaning the elders den and checking over them for ticks." Flicking his tail, dismissing Graypaw, "As for you, I will take you out hunting when you get back from your journey with Crag. You are to leave in the morning."

Silverpaw dipped her head respectfully to Puddlejumper, padding over to the apprentices den, she flopped down next to Graypaw, annoyed on how Puddlejumper treated her. Graypaw fast asleep already, looking through the den, other then them, Shadowpaw and Squirrelpaw. Yawning, she started dozing off.

Snow was falling faster….coldness was digging deeper into their frail frames. Silverpaw lifted her head, praying to Starclan. Prey has become scarce, and with extra mouths to feed in the Clan, it would make things difficult, she looked back behind them, John leaning against Rose, Crag was devastated seeing his family struggling, finding them a day's walk away from where the barn used to be. He blamed himself for taking so long getting back to his family.

Crag sniffed the air, Willow beside him, shivering. "We must cross the river here, it is frozen over."

Silverpaw saw fear shoot through John, he was becoming weaker and weaker, they must hurry back to the Clan. "Crag." She mewed, getting his attention, "I know you don't wish to leave your family, but you need to go get help. They can't keep going without more help." Crag hesitated, then glancing at John, he nodded.

"I will hurry back to you. I promise." He mewed, bounding ahead, he crossed the river carefully, making it to the other side safely.

Silverpaw turned back to the small group of cats following her, "Stop here, and rest, I will try to find something for you all to eat." Knowing how scarce prey is, she knew she could not afford to eat anything till she got back to the clan. Bounding up the slope, she sniffed the air, no scent came to her nose. Padding along the river, she kept her hopes up, waiting for some prey to venture out. A quick movement behind her, she jumped, catching the rabbit swiftly and dispatching it. Grabbing it, she trotted back to John and the others.

Rose looked up as she approached; looking gratefully at the rabbit, even though it was scrawny, "Thank you." Silverpaw left the prey with them. Sitting a bit away from them, she took in the scents of the forest, the scents that were being drowned by the snow.

Turning her gaze back to her charges, she stretched, seeing they were ready to head off again, "We will cross one at a time. I don't think the river will hold us all."

Slowly Rose walked onto the river, making sure to be careful, making it to the other side safely, she flicked her tail, summoning the next cat to come across. John started padding across, fear coming off him in waves. Once onto the other side, he plopped himself under a tree root, resting. Silverpaw turned to Willow. "You next, I will go last."

Willow nodded, and padded onto the ice, a cracking noise rang through the silent forest, Willow disappeared through the ice, "Willow!" Silverpaw yowled, jumping into the ice hole after her.


	12. Chapter 12

Water closed over her head, paddling out under the ice, she searched for Willow. Fear no longer keeping her back from what she must do now. Her body was cooling off fast, she must hurry. Grabbing onto a jutting rock, she propelled herself forward, running into Willow's limp form. Grabbing her by her scruff, she let the current carry them down further.

Lungs burning, she pushed against the bottom of the river, attempting to break the ice above their head, Willow's body pulling her along the current; she knew they could not last much longer without breath.

Grabbing once again at the bottom of the river, she heard the ice crack above her head, and pawsteps. The ice shattered above their head, Blackfang hauling her out and Spirittail helped haul Willow out. Silverpaw coughed up mouthful after mouthful of water, shivering, she glanced up at Blackfang, "Thank you, you saved our lives. I don't know how far we were carried."

Blackfang curled around Silverpaw, helping to warm her up, "You were carried down into Windclan territory. Riverclan found a couple of cats in their territory, and they told them that two of you fell through the ice. Now." Turning to check on Spirittail and Willow, Blackfang helped Silverpaw up, "You will be coming back to our camp. Its closer, and you are freezing."

Shivering, and her limbs tiring, Silverpaw followed beside Blackfang, taking in her warmth. A yowl came from somewhere in front of them, cats milled beside them, more Windclan scent, Silverpaw noted.

"Ferncloud is waiting in camp to treat you and your friend." A calm mew came from beside her, "My name is Coudfur. I have seen you at gatherings, your Silverpaw, right?"

Silverpaw nodded, tripping over a hidden rock, coldness settled into her limbs.

Cloudfur nudged her, "Don't stop now, get up." He mewed urgently, "If you sleep now, you won't wake up again."

Blackfang snorted, padding back over to Silverpaw and Cloudfur, "Why don't you go swimming in that river and try walking afterwards, she must be freezing. Here." She bent over, grabbing Silverpaw in her jaws, mumbling over the fur in her mouth, "Grab her other side and we will haul her back to camp. Wolfpaw." Watching the apprentice pad over to them, "I want you to try and keep her awake. Talk to her, do something useful."

Wolfpaw dipped his head, "Yes, Blackfang." Glancing nervously at Silverpaw, who was struggling to stay awake, he padded closer to her, "You must have been very brave to jump through that hole. Riverclan told us they watched you jump in. I don't know if I would have had the courage to do that."

Coughing, "I only did what was needed; there was no other thing I could do." Silverpaw mewed.

"Was the water freezing? Oh well I guess it would be in this weather…"

Purring with all she could, "You ask a lot of questions."

Wolfpaw pulled away from her slightly, "Sorry…"

"No, its fine." Silverpaw let her head fall, dangling between the two Windclan warriors, "It must feel great being born a full Clan cat."

Wolfpaw padded closer, "What do you mean? You seem more of a warrior then a lot of us out there."

"Carry them this way!" a mew came from somewhere close by. "That's right, hurry up."

Silverpaw felt Cloudfur and Blackfang set her down on soft bedding. Her eyes were slowly closing, an apprentice approached her, with Ferncloud following right behind.

Ferncloud examined Silverpaw closely, "Bring some poppy seeds, and fetch Cloudfur back here, I want him to keep her warm. Other then that she should be fine, and sleep will do her good." Padding over to Willow, she sniffed her, bowing her head, mumbling to herself.

Silverpaw yawned, eating the poppy seeds the apprentice brought her. Darkness engulfed her.

A soft breeze passed over Silverpaw's face, opening her eyes, seeing the sky above her head, she glanced around the medicine den, taking in everything. Her first time being in the Windclan camp.

"I see you are awake." Ferncloud mewed, padding over to her, "I am glad you survived, though, you need much rest. You got a cough, which can get bad if not treated properly. "

"Where is Willow?" Silverpaw mewed, noticing the she-cat wasn't in the den.

Ferncloud glanced down at her paws, "She didn't make it through the night, I'm sorry."

Loss and guilt built up deep inside her, if she was quicker, Willow wouldn't of fallen in. "Where is the rest of the cats?"

"They are safe in Thunderclan's territory. Right now, you need to rest. It's all you can do." Ferncloud mewed, glancing back at her apprentice, "If you wish, I could have Heatherpaw stay with you."

Heatherpaw dipped her head, awaiting Silverpaw's answer, Silverpaw shook her head, "Thank you, but I don't want to trouble you. Is it ok if I get up and stretch?"

"Yes, don't wander too far, some warriors may be a bit touchy with an apprentice from another clan." Ferncloud mewed over her shoulder.

Silverpaw stood, enjoying her stretch, padding out from under the cover of the medicine den, she glanced around, the camp moved around like a regular camp, apprentices chatting about what they learned, kits play-fighting outside the nursery, Warriors clearing away the snow from the camp, elders complaining about the cold. Silverpaw purred, watching Cloudfur trip, ending up with a pile of snow on top of him.

He glanced over, grinning, "So you think that's funny, do you?" swiftly he batted a pawful at Silverpaw, who sneezed, shaking it off her coat. Cloudfur pummeled her into a fresh stacked pile of snow, getting a grunt from a nearby warrior.

"If you got time to mess around with her, then help us clear this snow!" growled a dark tabby tom.

"Sorry Snakewhisker." Brushing snow off his pelt, he ran his tail across Silverpaw's back, freeing loose snow. "If you want, the elders would love the company. Definitly more details on that amazing life threatening thing you did."

"It wasn't that great…." She mewed, turning her head away.

"You did all you could, she is with Starclan now."

Silverpaw looked at him doubtfully, these cats have different ancestors, yet maybe she walks both skies as Goldenheart does. Dipping her head goodbye, she padded towards the sound of the elders complaints. Entering the den, she dipped her head, "Greetings, I came to see if you needed anything?"

"What is a Thunderclan cat doing offering help to another Clans elders?" growled a reddish fur colored tom.

"Oh what does it matter if she is Thunderclan or Windclan, she knows how to respect her elders, and." Tilting her head, "don't mind Furypelt, my name is Pinefoot, over there is Rootfur. We have heard a lot about you. Daughter of Goldenheart."

Silverpaw blushed, embarrassed to be known by all clans, "I never knew Goldenheart."

"Oh he was a strong and brave warrior, yet he cared for his enemies. Now, I am not saying that is a bad thing, but we all must worry about our clan first before our enemy," Pinefoot mewed.

"Are you just going to ramble on Pinefoot or are you going to give her a chance to tell us a good elder story from the other moonrise?" Rootfur growled.

"Of course, of course." Pinfoot mumbled, "We would love to hear all about what happened."

Silverpaw shuffled her paws, "I went on a journey to help a group of cats find a new home, and when the last one of them started to cross, the ice cracked. I did only what was instinct, I jumped in after her." Her ears folding back behind her head, "I only wish she survived…"

"You tried, that is all that matters. This story will be passed down from generation to generation. A Thunderclan cat, jumping into freezing water to save another cat. I thought only Riverclan were crazy to do that."

Silverpaw yawned, shaking herself, trying to stay awake. Pinefoot crawled closer, warming Silverpaw up, "Rest here if you wish, it is nice to have a young one in the den with us." Silverpaw closed her eyes, letting her mind drift. She knew hard times were coming in her future, she just knows she needs to be ready for them.


End file.
